Hormonas
by Nekiiito
Summary: One-Shot en conmemoración a los dos años de publicación del fic Breaking Rules. /Limme's /Ron POV


**Hormonas**

* * *

><p><strong>Shot especial del fic Breaking Rules.-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>En conmemoración a los dos años de publicación del fic.<em>

_Shot centrado en uno de los días de la gira de estudio que tuvieron los chicos en Pachuca, México._

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

—¿Puedes cerrar la puerta?

—Está cerrada.

—Me refiero a que la cierres bien… con llave —un poco malhumorado, me levanté de la cama y cerré la puerta de la habitación con llave. Me volví a recostar en la cama y retomé la lectura de la revista de fútbol mexicano—, ¿qué opinas?

—¿Opinar de qué? —re pregunté su consulta, sin dejar de mirar la revista. Al no recibir respuesta de su parte, mis ojos interrumpieron el contacto visual con los párrafos deportivos y casi me da un ataque cardiaco.

—Pensé que sería buena idea que lo vieses tú primero, pero creo que estás un poco ocupado leyendo.

—Pa-para na-da —Hermione estaba a la orilla de la cama, vistiendo un agraciado bikini color azul.

—Ayer fuimos de compras con las chicas, mientras ustedes se dedicaban a ver el partido de las _Chivas_con no sé quién en el estadio. Como tenemos planeado ir al balneario, decidimos comprar nuevos trajes de baño, y este lo escogieron las chicas para mí. ¿Qué opinas? Dicen que el color del atuendo combina con tus ojos —agregó con una sonrisa ladeada, luego se mordió el labio. Estaba aguantándose las ganas de reírse de mi cara, porque asumía que esta demostraba muchas cosas—. Dime algo, _mierda_ —agregó un tanto molesta. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Qué estaba estupendamente bien? ¿Qué moría de ganas de…? Oh Merlín.

—Estás… hermosa —Hermione se relajó un poco y volvió a sonreír. Su ceño fruncido —que también me parecía perfecto— desapareció, y se acomodó el cabello en una improvisada trenza, dejando el hombro derecho al descubierto—. Y _sexy_ —ese comentario tenía que haberse quedado en mi cabeza.

—¿De verdad? —o quizás no, porque se puso de pie y se dio una vuelta para que la viese de pies a cabeza. Mi cuerpo entero tiritó.

—Sí —articulé con algo de dificultad. Apreté con fuerza la almohada de la cama.

—¿Y por qué estás tan nervioso? —¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Hermione? A ella le encantaba _estresarme_, pero ahora se comportaba de manera más… osada. Se acercó a mí y agarró mi cabello para que nuestras bocas se juntasen en un beso necesario. Gateó para estrechar toda lejanía anatómica y no sé cómo, pero la recosté y tomé el control de la situación. Yo sería un caballero, si ella era una señorita. Pero si Hermione no se comportaba como tal, yo tampoco tendría por qué de hacerlo.

Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda por debajo de la sudadera que estaba usando. Su piel acariciando parte de mi cuerpo me estremeció otro poco más, y tuve deseos de no llevar tanta ropa puesta. Entre besos, Hermione se reía y enredaba una de sus manos en mi cabello. Esas caricias me descolocaban y me hacían buscar su cuello para besarlo. Era tan suave, tan cálido que electrizaba.

—_Mucha__ropa_ —le escuché decir debajo de mí, mientras acariciaba uno de mis brazos. La miré con asombro ante su empuje, y reconocía teníamos que ser justos. Ella estaba en bikini y yo estaba mucho más vestido que ella… pero aún así, sentía que algo no andaba bien. Quizás eran nervios, porque sí, teníamos unas sesiones bien acaloradas de amor, pero ahora nos encontrábamos en una habitación que estaba rodeada de otras, donde ahí habían muchas personas, abajo estaba el profesor, estaba quebrantando muchas reglas.

Y claro, estaba perdiendo el tiempo pensando en esas cosas, teniendo a la mujer más hermosa, observándome con algo de picardía y vergüenza. Recordé que la habitación estaba con llave, así que _pasara__lo__que__pasara_, tendríamos de algunos segundos para hacer como si no hubiese ocurrido algo.

Dejé de pensar en esas suposiciones y me quité la sudadera. Hermione se sonrojó y prefirió ocultarlo abrazándome. Mi piel desnuda que acababa de acostumbrarse al frío del ambiente, ardió al tacto de la piel de ella. Se rió con un poco más de fuerza, aquello me extrañó, pero asumía que era parte de este nuevo juego que nos arriesgábamos a jugar.

Una nueva sesión de besos y caricias se desató arriba de la cama. Recorría cada parte de su piel con torpeza, Hermione se dejaba tocar y aquello me entusiasmaba, pero también me aterraba. Todo esto era nuevo para mí, y temía hacerlo mal. No sabía si era muy repetitivo acariciando un mismo sector, si debía de susurrar lo que mi mente y mi corazón estaban pensando… no tenía idea de qué se tenía que hacer en estos momentos.

Hermione gimió y me coloqué al lado de ella. Me di cuenta que el cuerpo de mi novia y el mío estaban completamente sudados, su boca estaba roja, respiraba agitada, me miraba entre reprobatoria y agraciadamente, esperando a que yo le diese una explicación.

—Pensé que te había apretado, o algo así —dije estúpidamente. Hermione besó mi frente.

—Tan lindo que es mi novio… —susurró, recostándose de lado para observarme de frente—, no gemí porque me estuvieses apretando o algo así. Gemí porque tenía las putas ganas de hacerlo. Eso es lo que provocas en mí, ese tipo de deseo que no se puede expresar con palabras —acortó la distancia otra vez y atrapó mis labios. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación de tener su boca jugando con la mía otra vez. Ella mordió suavemente uno de mis labios y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo. Hermione bajó sus manos a la orilla de mi pantalón y solo rozó _aquella__parte_. Gruñí y exhalé aire de forma pesada. Comprendía entonces lo que me acababa de decir hacía escasos segundos atrás.

—Si no nos detenemos… _Mione_… —hablaba entre su boca, su mentón, su cuello…

—No quiero detenerme… ¿tú sí? —preguntaba, mientras arañaba débilmente mi espalda. Por supuesto que no quería hacerlo, estaba nublado por el placer.

—Por ningún motivo —mandé toda la lógica adquirida en toda mi vida. Me dedicaría a sentir el cuerpo de Hermione, como si fuese mi último día de vida. Otro gruñido salió de mi garganta, y la ropa ardía encima de mi cuerpo.

Las manos de ella volvieron a situarse en mi hiperactivo amigo y jadeé su nombre con más fuerza.

Ella me observó y comenzó a reírse. Al principio dulcemente, pero después, su risa se desfiguró un poco, y se multiplicó por tres. La pesadez de su cuerpo sobre el mío se fue difuminando, al igual que su imagen.

Apreté mis ojos con fuerza, y las risas eran cada vez más fuertes. Pestañeando un par de veces, pude ver a Draco golpeándose la cabeza con una pared, a Neville entre sentado y acostado en la cama y a Harry tratando de contener las risas, no lográndolo.

—Qué pasa… —dije medio dormido.

—¡Ron! ¡Tu culebra está viva! —gritó Neville, cayéndose al piso. Draco se tiró encima de él, golpeándose mutuamente para acallar sus risotadas.

—Lo siento, amigo, yo no estaba de acuerdo —se excusaba Harry—, pero tú seguiste el juego y… —no aguantó más y también estalló en risas. Sentí de pronto mi pantalón extremadamente apretado y después… hielo y frío.

—¡Esta me la pagarán! —expresé con furia, mientras corría al baño de nuestra habitación. Me saqué rápidamente la ropa y me metí directo a la ducha. Necesitaba enfriar rápidamente mi cuerpo.

Tan altas eran las burlas de mis _amigos_, que las podía escuchar por sobre el sonido del agua.

—_¡Hermione, te amo!_

—_¿Quieres seguir?_

—_Grr…_

Los muy… malditos, me habían incitado a tener un sueño húmedo con Hermione.

—_¡Hazme__tuyo!__ —_más griteríos, imposible.

—_¿Y__qué__mierda__les__pasa__a__ustedes?_ —esa inconfundible voz… y esa inconfundible manera de desafiar a los demás, porque no sabe qué es lo que está ocurriendo_—__.__¿Qué__bicho__les__picó?_ —ellos no le contestaban, al contrario; el desconcierto de mi novia, les causaba más risas.

—Vamos… baja, baja, ¡tienes que bajar! —suplicaba, encerrado en la ducha aún.

—_¡Mi__nuevo__traje__de__baño!__¿Por__qué__carajos__vistieron__a__la__almohada__con__mi__ropa?__¿Tienen__mierda__en__la__cabeza__acaso?_ —Hermione estaba furiosa, y yo no _podía__salir__aún_—. _¿Dónde__está__Ron?_

—_Hermione,__eres__muy__afortunada__…_ —no identificaba la voz de quién estaba hablando con ella.

—_No__han__respondido__mis__preguntas.__Por__qué__una__almohada__viste__mi__traje__de__baño,__y__dónde__está__Ron._

—_Ronnie__está__en__el__baño,__solucionando__un__problema_ —Cuando tuviera a Draco frente de mí…

—_¿Le__pasó__algo?_ —el tono de ella cambió.

—_¡Le__pasaron__unas__de__cosas__que__ni__te__cuento!_ —Neville también sería agregado a mi lista negra.

—_Hablen__claro,__par__de__mierdas_ —pero comenzaron otra vez con su risotada…—_.__Harry,__tú__que__eres__el__más__sensato__de__estos__dos__imbéciles...__¿qué__le__ocurrió__a__Ron?_—tenía impotencia ahí dentro. Ella estaba preocupada por mí, y no debía de estarlo. Me había ocurrido un pequeño accidente.

—_Tranquila__Herms,__que__a__Ron__no__le__ha__sucedido__nada__grave.__Digamos__que__tuvo__algunos__… __problemas__varoniles._

—_Confiaré__en__ti_ —apenas le escuché decir, porque Neville y Draco comenzaban con otra ronda de burlas—. _¿Y__eso?__¿Por__qué?_ —intuí que estaba señalando la almohada vestida con sus prendas.

—_¡Fui yo! ¡Fui yo! lo siento Hermione, no me pude contener._

—_Le diré a Parvati que tiene un pésimo gusto para escoger novios... pobre Anthony. Espero que no haya heredado tu estupidez._

—_No__te__enojes__Hermione,__que__lo__que__le__hicimos__a__Ron,__fue__para__huevear__un__rato.__Nosotros__estábamos__súper__aburridos,__y__él__se__la__estaba__pasando__tan__bien,__que__nos__dio__un__poco__de__envidia_ —salí de la ducha y solo ahí me percaté que no había llevado ropa de cambio. No podía ponerme las prendas anteriores, estaban sucias. Miré a todas partes y tomé una de las toallas de la estantería. Me la coloqué lo más firme posible en la cintura y asomé mi cabeza.

—¿Nos podrían dejar solos? —espeté algo enojado para imponer respeto. En mi conciencia, deseaba que no lanzaran algún comentario obsceno de más.

—Es hora de marcharnos, chicos. El sueño de Ronnie, se hará realidad.

—Vamos, Draco —Harry le empujó hasta la salida. Neville les siguió, y escuché nuevamente sus risas, aunque iban siendo más lejanas, conforme se alejaban de la habitación.

—¿Me puedes… pasar un pantalón? —le pedí. Ella asintió y buscó el primero que estaba en el armario.

—¿Necesitas bóxer? —lo dijo sin ningún pudor. Algo sonrojado asentí y ella buscó en el cajón pequeño. Me pasó ambas prendas y se sentó mirando hacia el lado contrario de la puerta del baño. Dejé junta la puerta de este y me vestí lo más rápido posible. Salí con el cabello estilando y me senté al lado de Hermione.

—Asumo que no me contarás qué fue lo que te sucedió —dijo tranquila, sin hacer contacto visual conmigo.

—Si no te lo quiero contar… no es porque no seas importante para mí.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. Uno no cuenta las veces que tiene sueños húmedos, mucho menos a las novias o novios —lo dijo tan normal que me atoré con mi propia saliva. Busqué su mirada por fin y ella me miró de forma sorpresiva—. Qué, ¿crees que las mujeres no tienen sueños de ese tipo? Si te contaras los míos… mejor no —acotó, más radiante.

—Los chicos me la van a pagar —murmuré sonrojado.

—Draco es un maldito idiota, está medio loco y lo sabes. Neville está caliente porque no está Luna, y súmale que su _amigo_ no se ha estrenado en su novia durante el embarazo de ella. Harry es influenciable, y hará lo que los otros dos le digan qué hacer. Y sí, también debe de estar desesperado por no ver a tu hermana —habló, observando hacia la ventana de la habitación, mientras recostaba una de sus mejillas en uno de mis hombros—. Es entendible que quieran reírse un poco de ti, porque como ellos ya tienen todo un historial romántico y sexual, se creen con la autoridad de huevearte —entrelacé mi mano con la de ella en silencio. Ella tenía razón. Los chicos me molestaban porque todo esto era nuevo para mí. Tenía muchas dudas, quería hacer muchas cosas… pero todo estaba _ahí;_ en mi cabeza, en mi corazón, en mi cuerpo.

Estornudé y corté el silencio acogedor que tenía junto a la compañía de Hermione.

—Te vas a resfriar si no te abrigas y secas ese cabello —opinó con voz dulce. Se supo de pie y fue por una toalla y otra sudadera. El día a través de la ventana se presentía caluroso. Me coloqué dicha prenda, y ella tomó la toalla entre sus manos. Se sentó en la cama, atrás de mí, y colocó la toalla debajo de mi cuello, secando el cabello que estilaba gotas de agua. Se dedicó a masajear mi cuero cabelludo, a enredar sus dedos, a secar con cuidado, como si mi cabello fuese de oro. Después que acabó con dicha labor, me abrazó por detrás. Su perfume me llegó de golpe a mi nariz, y quise por un momento creer que seguía soñando.

—Llegará el día en que tendremos tanta experiencia como todos ellos juntos —habló en mi oído, tan bajo que apenas le escuché—. Pero por mientras, sigamos disfrutando de estas sensaciones tan lindas que solo tú me puedes dar a mí —miré hacia atrás para encontrarme con su rostro. Le robé un beso que pareció eterno.

—Me gustó mucho tu nuevo bikini —dije, cuando terminamos de besarnos.

—Aún no me has visto usándolo ¿O me parezco mucho a la almohada? —agregó riéndose.

—Créeme que ya te imaginé. Y el almohadón contigo, no tiene comparación alguna —esas eran las palabras que iniciaban el fuego de Hermione. Y el mío, como no.

—Chicos… yo sé que siempre les interrumpo y Draco con Neville me mandaron a buscarles de manera especial, _,porfavor,apúrenseporqueya_ —sabía que era Pansy la enviada. Ella estaba consciente que siempre nos interrumpía de alguna u otra forma.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo Pansy allá afuera? —preguntaba Hermione, reincorporándose para meter su traje de baño en el bolso de playa que tenía preparado desde la noche anterior.

—No sé, pero asumo que ya tenemos que ir bajando. Se acerca la hora de salida del bus que nos llevará a la playa.

—¿Tienes todas tus cosas? —preguntó, y me encantó la manera en como lo hizo. Su vos fue tan dulce, pero golpeada y apelativa como siempre. Estaba completamente enamorado de la esencia de Hermione.

—Si, Mione. Vamos a la playa —tomé su bolso y ella abrazó nuestras toallas. Cerramos la habitación y entrelazamos nuestras manos a medida que íbamos descendiendo los escalones.

El sol brillaba como nunca. Y no hablaba precisamente del astro dorado. Sino del amor que nos teníamos con Hermione. Cada día crecía más.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Se suponía que esto lo publicaría el día en que BR cumplió los dos añitos de vida, pero sufro de sobre explotación en mis trabajos, además de ser una estudiante comprometida con las movilizaciones estudiantiles (que están en su punto crítico ahora). Así que como siempre, perdón, y gracias por leer.

No soy buena escribiendo Limmes xD, pero algo es algo. Espero que les haya gustado, y hecho reír ^^.

El otro día saqué cuentas, y ¿saben qué? A BR le quedan solamente unos tres o cuatro capítulos (contando el epílogo) para que termine. La secuela ya está confirmada, y tengo más menos el esquema de los capítulos. (Se viene con todo :D)

Nos estamos leyendo ^^


End file.
